


Le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante aprì la bocca con l'intento di strappare un morso al grosso spicchio di pizza che reggeva con una mano e così facendo mise bene in mostra gli acuminati canini. Con un gesto quasi animalesco strappò un pezzo di pizza, masticandolo con evidente piacere sotto lo sguardo ancora perplesso di Nero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta anche per il prompt _232\. Mistero_ @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 883 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

«Me la puoi spiegare una cosa?».   
Nero se ne stava in piedi appoggiato di schiena contro la ringhiera delle scale, le braccia incrociate sul torace e l'espressione a metà tra lo scettico ed il curioso. Dalle labbra incurvate in un sorrisetto quasi impertinente affioravano timidamente le punte acuminate di due canini piuttosto pronunciati.   
I suoi occhi dalle iridi di ghiaccio erano fissi sulla figura seduta alla sedia dietro la scrivania vicino a lui.   
Il padrone dell'ufficio se ne stava stravaccato sulla sedia con tanto di gambe accavallate e piedi posati bellamente sul piano ingombro di spazzatura e riviste porno. Tra le altre cose, sulla scrivania era posata una grossa scatola di cartone aperta all'interno della quale si trovava una pizza riccamente farcita.   
Dante aprì la bocca con l'intento di strappare un morso al grosso spicchio di pizza che reggeva con una mano e così facendo mise bene in mostra gli acuminati canini. Con un gesto quasi animalesco strappò un pezzo di pizza, masticandolo con evidente piacere sotto lo sguardo ancora perplesso di Nero.   
«Dipende da cosa devo spiegarti» fu l'evasiva risposta che l'uomo fornì dopo aver deglutito il boccone.   
«Come fai a mangiare ancora il cibo normale?» domandò il più giovane «Non ti fa schifo?».   
Era uno dei misteri più incomprensibili che fossero mai stati oggetto del suo interesse.   
A lui l'essere passato da mezzo demone a demone-vampiro aveva tolto tutto il piacere che c'era nel mangiare del buon cibo. Le sue papille gustative si erano in qualche modo atrofizzate o modificate in maniera tale che adesso riusciva perfettamente a distinguere i vari tipi di sangue e le loro componenti ma non capiva più la differenza tra una bistecca e una mela. Adesso per lui il cibo umano era tutto ugualmente rivoltante.   
Dante non pareva però essere della sua stessa opinione.   
«A differenza tua, io sento lo stesso i sapori del cibo, solo che sono molto attenuati» spiegò con una scrollata di spalle il più grande, come se la cosa non fosse chissà quale grande mistero «Ma non mi fa schifo».   
Che era una persona fuori del comune Nero se ne era accorto già a suo tempo quando si erano conosciuti e più che proseguivano nella loro sempre più torbida e perversa relazione d'amore e più che venivano fuori sempre nuovi tratti del suo carattere che glielo delineavano come un uomo eccentrico.   
«Quindi ti piace ancora...?» fece Nero, in certo qual modo sgomento: per lui era e rimaneva un vero mistero come un vampiro potesse campare cibandosi come un umano.   
«Era il mio cibo preferito da mezzo umano, perché ora dovrebbe essere diverso?» fu la pronta replica che si sentì rivolgere da Dante, il quale si era voltato a guardarlo con quel che rimaneva del suo spicchio di pizza che pendeva tra le sue labbra.   
«Perché ora sei mezzo vampiro. Dovresti vivere bevendo sangue» gli fece presente l'altro «Sei un predatore della notte! Non puoi tirare avanti mangiando come prima».   
«La pizza mica la mangio per riempirmi. Non placa certamente la mia sete, però continua ad essere il mio cibo preferito» esclamò Dante, infilandosi in bocca ciò che rimaneva del suo spicchio.   
Ne prese un altro e ne strappò via metà in un solo morso e continuò a masticare di buona lena.   
Nero distolse lo sguardo, passandosi la lingua sul canino sinistro, pensando a quale succulento sangue avrebbe potuto assaporare non appena Dante fosse stato pronto.   
«Muoviti, la notte non durerà in eterno» esclamò, battendo impaziente un piede a terra «Voglio andare a mangiare anch'io».   
«Okay» gliela diede vinta il più grande.   
Sotto gli occhi del minore si ingozzò di pizza in maniera piuttosto poco educata, ma finì di mangiare decisamente in fretta. Terminato che ebbe, si alzò in piedi leccandosi le labbra sporche di pomodoro.   
«Sei disgustoso» l'accusò Nero, storcendo le labbra in una smorfia.   
«E perché? Sei tu che mi hai chiesto di sbrigarmi» controbatté l'uomo «Hai voglia di stare ancora qui o volevi andare?».   
«Sì, ma... oh, non ti ho mica chiesto di mangiare come un maiale!» sbottò l'altro, separandosi finalmente dalla ringhiera per avviarsi verso la porta.   
«Andiamo, altrimenti rischio di ammazzare qualcuno per il bisogno di berne il sangue» lo esortò Nero.   
«Un po' di cibo normale ti toglierebbe tutta questa aggressività... o forse è solo un modo di sfogare l'astinenza?».   
Il sorriso provocante del padrone di casa si accentuò sempre di più mentre si avvicinava a Nero. Gli palpò il fondoschiena talmente forte che il ragazzo sobbalzò sguainando i canini aguzzi.   
«Non osare provare a farmi mangiare quelle porcherie, chiaro?!» ringhiò minaccioso. Avrebbe potuto vomitare se solo gli avesse messo in bocca del cibo vero.   
«Non era mia intenzione, ragazzo. Volevo farti mangiare _un'altra cosa_ una volta tornati» alluse malizioso, cingendolo e premendogli una coscia contro l'inguine.   
Si piegò a baciarlo prima che avesse modo di allontanarsi, sfregando i canini contro i suoi e leccandogli le labbra ed il palato.   
Nero in un primo momento si sottomise docilmente, allettato dall'idea di un bacio approfondito del suo partner più vecchio - a lui piacevano un sacco le attenzioni che Dante gli rivolgeva - ma subito dopo si ritrasse disgustato, guardandolo in cagnesco.   
«Ti è rimasto quel sapore orribile sulla lingua, che schifo togliti!» protestò, picchiando un pugno sul suo torace, allontanandosi da lui velocemente.   
«Come sei schizzinoso...!» lo prese in giro Dante, affrettandosi a seguirlo per non lasciarsi sfuggire l'opportunità di molestarlo ancora un po' nell'attesa di ciò che avrebbero fatto dopo essersi dissetati con un bel po' di sangue.


End file.
